


Piano lullaby might help you fall asleep

by bloodyflowers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyflowers/pseuds/bloodyflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es pequeño, solitario, tímido, con apariencia inocente y vive refugiándose entre las teclas de su piano. Cualquier persona le definiría con la palabra "luz", pero él está sumido en la oscuridad.</p>
<p>Y ocultos en la oscuridad están sus miedos, su pasado, sus secretos y sus heridas.</p>
<p>Cuando Louis llega a su vida, intenta cambiar todo esto: él quiere sacar a Harry de su oscuro infierno.</p>
<p>Lo que Louis no sabe es que su presencia en la vida de Harry sólo hace que él caiga cada vez más y más.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" —Dicen que el amor puede salvar a las personas, pequeño. Yo te cuido, ¿qué es lo que está mal?</p>
<p>—Puede que el amor salve a las personas, pero a mí esto me está matando."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, sólo quería pasarme para decir que aprecio mucho si alguno de ustedes está leyendo la historia.
> 
> Es la primera historia que publico aquí, así que soy nueva en esto, algo así. 
> 
> No sé si podré actualizar a menudo. A veces simplemente no tengo tiempo o mi ordenador no funciona bien, así que no puedo decir que subiré cada x tiempo. Intentaré actualizar lo más seguido posible.
> 
> Sólo eso, disfruten la lectura. (:

Acarició las teclas, dejando que sus largos dedos se movieran por el instrumento, dando lugar a la melodía y echando un par de vistazos a la hoja sobre el atril, intentando memorizar aquel panorama tan ininteligible para muchos, pero que era la base de la afición del chico. 

Cuando acabó, Harry clavó sus ojos verdes en la partitura. "Prelude & Fugue No. 2 in C Minor, BWV 847: Fugue". No, no se iba a acordar del nombre. Nadie recuerda este tipo de nombres. 

-Harry.

Para la profesora, una palabra fue suficiente para captar la atención del joven, que alzó la vista hasta que la mujer supo que le estaba haciendo caso.

-¿Por qué no intentas tocar algo más conocido, algo que guste más? -su maestra se sentó sobre la mesa, observando a Harry y removiendo el café que tenía en sus manos.

-Me gusta esto -el más pequeño colocó una nueva partitura en el atril, con cuidado.

-Siempre tuviste gustos raros -negó, con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba el café en la mesa y se sentaba en la silla para corregir unos exámenes- Tus compañeros dicen que solías cantar en el colegio, en los actos. ¿Por qué no cantas algo?

-Ya no me gusta.

-Eres un caso -concluida la conversación, la mujer empezó a hacer su trabajo.

Harry continuó con aquella canción que tan poco le gustaba a su profesora, entregándose a la melodía como si la existencia de cada célula de su cuerpo dependiera de esa interpretación.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que el chico adoptó el hábito de pasar todas sus horas libres en aquel aula, al piano. Nadie comprendía la razón, pero sabían que el joven vivía de aquello, como si a cada minuto que pasaba junto aquel gran piano de cola le diera razones para respirar. 

Él era un chico extraño. Ninguno de sus compañeros recordaba haberle visto entablando conversación con los jóvenes del centro escolar. Siempre andaba solo, con la cabeza gacha, los rizos ocultando su rostro, la ropa holgada y la mochila colgada a un hombro, tirando del peso de su pequeño cuerpo hacia atrás.

Otra de las preguntas que se planteaban sus compañeros era el porqué de la extraña actitud del chico. ¿Tenía algún problema mental? ¿Acaso era mudo? Era un misterio.

-¡Margaret! -un joven entró a la habitación, lanzando la mochila a un lado y sentándose en una mesa, con las piernas cruzadas y las palmas apoyadas en la mesa, hacia atrás.

-¡Deja de subir los pies a mis mesas, Louis! 

-¡Perdón! ¿Qué más da? Igualmente voy a limpiarlas yo. 

-Te castigan todo el trimestre, encima. Yo les dije que no me mandaran más alumnos insolentes.

-¡Eh! 

Harry perdió el hilo de la conversación con aquello, cuando empezaron una discusión amistosa profesor-alumno. Quería concentrarse en el piano, pero la voz de aquel chico le cautivaba. Era bastante aguda para un chico que tal vez tendría dieciocho años, porque parecía alumno de los últimos cursos. Su voz era realmente bonita. 

Era un dato curioso, siempre se fijaba en las voces de las personas, ya que le gustaba imaginar cómo sonarían acompañadas de una melodía. La vida de Harry se resumía a música, era algo obvio.

-Me voy ya -el ojiverde recogió sus cosas, saliendo de la habitación, sin apenas mirar al chico de la voz aguda y suave. 

¿La profesora le había llamado Louis? ¿Era Louis su nombre? Harry no paraba de pensar en el joven. Pocas personas visitaban aquel aula.

-Se ha... -Louis levantó el pequeño gorrito de lana del asiento- Se ha olvidado esto.

-Este niño siempre se deja algo atrás, siempre. ¿Puedes llevárselo?

-Claro.

Guardó la prenda en su mochila y salió de la estancia, buscando al chico del piano. Nunca imaginó que un gorrito le pudiera meter en tantos líos.

◇◇◇◇◇

No lograba encontrar a Harry. Le ponía nervioso la cantidad de gente que pululaba por los pasillos, hablando, comiendo, e incluso gritando y corriendo. Aún les quedaba una hora y media de descanso para almorzar o ir a casa, así que muchos se marchaban, pero el edificio seguía estando lleno.

Corrió por el pasillo menos transitado, con la esperanza de que ningún profesor decidiera aparecer y soltarle un buen sermón por aquella actitud infantil de corretear por el centro. ¿Dónde podría estar metido el chico? Sabía que su nombre era Harry, todos le conocían. Era el típico chico que siempre andaba solo por el instituto, como si su alma no tuviera ni procedencia ni destino. Los alumnos hablaban de él, a veces con pena, otras con burla. Louis simplemente ignoraba al chico y a su vida: no parecía ser de su incumbencia. Sin embargo, el joven ahora deseaba saber algo más sobre el rizado, tal vez lo suficiente para saber dónde se hallaba. 

El chico seguía rompiendo su cabeza, pensando en el lugar en el que Harry podría estar, cuando chocó con un cuerpo mucho más grande que el suyo, haciéndole tirar su libro al suelo.

-Mira por dónde vas, niño -el mayor lo recogió, molesto.

-Claro, lo siento -Louis temblaba al ver a aquel grandullón hablándole con tal enfado-. Por casualidad..., ¿has visto a Harry? -daba gracias a que su profesora le había dicho el nombre del centro de su búsqueda, porque, de otra forma, estaba perdido- Está en cuarto curso, pelo rizado, no muy alto -dijo con inseguridad, clavando sus pupilas azules en el suelo.

-¿El que tiene retraso mental? ¿El rarito que siempre anda solo?

-S-Sí, pasa mucho tiempo solo -al ojiazul se sintió misteriosamente molesto al oír el desprecio con el que el chico hablaba de Harry. 

-Entonces búscale en los jardines, se va a los de atrás a leer cuando no está en el aula de música, el muy marginado. ¿Para qué le quieres? Si le vas a meter una hostia, me lo dices y ya de paso me divierto un rato. Nos vemos, diviértete con el rarito -tras decir esto, el aún desconocido para Louis abandonó los pasillos, dirigiéndose a la otra entrada del jardín trasero, la más lejana. Se le veía con prisas después de hablar con el chico.

¿Cómo podía ese chico ser de tal forma? Louis no podía comprenderlo. ¿De verdad dijo que le avisara si iba a pegarle a Harry? ¿Por qué querría Louis pegarle a Harry?

En aquel preciso momento, miles de preguntas se atropellaban unas a otras en la cabeza del estudiante. ¿Acosaban a Harry? ¿Les gustaba meterse con él? ¿Había hecho algo mal el rizado? Era apabullante.

Cuando llegó al jardín, se permitió detenerse un pequeño momento para observar detenidamente el lugar. 

Estaba casi vacío, sólo perturbado por el sonido de los pájaros y el murmullo que provenía del interior del edificio, casi inaudible. 

La entrada a los jardines traseros era estrecha, con pinos altos a los lados y un pequeño camino de piedra, adornado con plantas que crecían desde sus bordes hasta los árboles más altos, libres y por todos los resquicios. Aquello bien podría asemejarse a un bosque capturado y encerrado en una pequeña parcela en la parte de atrás de un centro de enseñanza. 

A Louis no le resultaba extraño que Harry hubiera escogido aquel lugar para su lectura. Era precioso, muy pacífico. Definitivamente, a Louis también le agradaba ese sitio, pero alguien rompió la tranquilidad que le inundaba.

-A ver si aprendes a ser normal, gilipollas. Que le costó a tu madre parirte para que le salieras maricón -Louis logró escuchar un par de golpes, alguien caer contra las hojas secas y los pasos de varias personas alejarse.

¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Con quién hablaba ese chico? Parecía una pelea.

Quería saber qué había ocurrido allí, tan cerca de él, pero los individuos se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos como para irse y dejar el jardín antes de que él pudiera alcanzarlos.

Siguió caminando, ya sin saber si buscaba a Harry o a alguien relacionado con aquella discusión que le había asaltado momentos antes.

No pensó que encontraría ambas cosas cuando vio el pequeño cuerpo de un chico, que reconoció por las ropas que llevaba y por su cabeza llena de rizos. 

Desgraciadamente, eso no fue lo único que vio.

La sangre que pintaba sus ropas, su mochila abierta y medio vacía y su posición extraña hicieron reaccionar a Louis, y fueron lo último que vio con nitidez antes de cargarse al chico al hombro y correr hacia la enfermería.

13:56. Esa fue la hora a la que Harry despertó, los números que vio cuando abrió los ojos y clavó sus pupilas en el despertador que se encontraba en la mesilla, al lado de su cama.

¿Su cama?

No, no era su cama. Aquella no era su cama.

Intentó incorporarse, arrepintiéndose de hacerlo cuando notó las punzadas de dolor por cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

-Harry... Mi niño -escuchó la voz de su madre, que se encontraba sentada en un gran sillón de color grisáceo cubierto con una tela blanca.

Estaba en una posición de tensión notable: inclinada hacia delante, moviendo las manos de forma continua. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Dónde estaban?

-M-Mamá -Harry intentó hablar, pero una herida en su labio le impedía hacerlo. Ardía de una forma casi increíble. Se sentía como si lo tuviese partido.

-Tranquilo... no hables. No hables, pequeño, está bien. Te pasó algo en el instituto, y un amigo tuyo vino en la ambulancia contigo hasta aquí. Él me lo explicó, no te preocupes. Todo está bien, todo está bien. Yo me tengo que ir luego, ¿vale? Gemma está en el trabajo, necesita que vaya a buscarla. ¿Te importa que no esté? No saldré por mucho tiempo, simplemente iré y volveremos las dos. Nos iremos cuando venga tu amigo, él me dijo que cuando acabara la jornada escolar vendría a verte, así que no estarás solo. Es un chico muy simpático, Harry. Él te encontró y avisó a los profesores. Le estoy tremendamente agradecida -la mujer esbozó una pequeña sonrisa triste, mientras acariciaba un rizo de su hijo, con mucha suavidad.

Harry no podía comprender aquello. Recordaba que le habían golpeado y, después de lo que su madre le había contado, era obvio que estaba en el hospital. Pero... ¿quién era su supuesto amigo? 

Mientras las dudas llenaban sus pensamientos, se fijó en el gorrito de lana que se encontraba sobre su mesita. Con mucho esfuerzo, alzó un poco su brazo y lo levantó, viendo un pequeño papel que se encontraba a su lado, doblado con cuidado.

"Siento no poder estar ahí ahora. Espero que luego te encuentres mejor. Prometo que te iré a ver en cuanto salga del infierno, quiero decir, el instituto.

P.d: No digas nada, pero te compré chocolates y los escondí en el cajón de tu mesita, bajo tu libro. Es un secreto.

Cuídate mucho. Abracitos, L."

◇◇◇◇◇

-Anda, dime quién es ese chico. ¿Es tu mejor amigo? Ay, pequeño, qué feliz me hace que hagas amigos -dijo su madre, abrazando a Harry con suavidad.

-Que no le conozco, mamá, que sólo fue una casualidad -suspiró el joven, estresado.

-¿Y por qué estaba tan preocupado por ti? 

-No lo sé.

-Sé que me ocultas algo.

-Que no, mamá, que no seas pesada -Harry empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Ya lo descubriré.

-Dios mío -el rizado se llevó la mano a la cara, negando.

-Me tengo que ir -Anne, su madre, se agachó y besó su frente, sonriendo.

-Adiós, mamá -el ojiverde estaba fastidiado.

Su madre dejó un último beso sobre su cabeza y agarró sus cosas, dejando la habitación.

Minutos después, Harry comenzó a sentir un vacío por dentro. Ahora ese chico, Louis, sabía todo. ¿Qué haría? Probablemente se reiría de él... Tendría que dejar de ir al aula de música para evitar verle, y eso era algo que Harry no quería hacer. No podía, no quería que todo empeorara...

De repente, sonaron un par de golpes en la puerta.

-¡Hola, Harry! -Louis entró, gritando a los cuatro vientos su llegada y arrastrando una mochila enorme.

-H-Hola -Harry comenzó a atacarse, nervioso.

-Mira, traje más chocolate -dijo el ojiazul, sacando comida de su mochila-. No hablas mucho, ¿no? No importa, ¿estás bien? 

Harry asintió, cohibido.

-¡Eso es genial! -Louis sonrió, haciendo que se crearan pequeñas arruguitas a los lados de sus ojos. 

-S-sí -el chico suspiró, algo aliviado de poder contestar.

-¿Por qué hablas tan poco? Que no muerdo -rompió un poco el papel, empezando a morder un pedazo de chocolate-. Bueno, tus ricitos son color chocolate, me gusta el chocolate -comentó antes de empezar a reírse como si tuviera a todo un ejército haciéndole cosquillas-. Eso no tuvo gracia, pero debería haberte contagiado la risa. ¿Es que nunca te ríes? Siempre pareces desanimado, no sé. Tampoco te esfuerzas por llevar una conversación -esbozó una sonrisa triste-. Sé que no nos conocemos de nada pero, eh, que he venido a verte al hospital y a cuidarte después de haberte encontrado tirado y medio muerto en el suelo. Te he salvado la vida, así que podemos ser amigos, ¿no crees? Tranquilo, es broma, pero igualmente deberíamos serlo. Y tocas muy bien el piano.

Harry se sonrojó, con un silencio a modo de respuesta.

-Vale, me rindo -el chico rió alto y Harry pudo oír de nuevo aquel sonido adorable que producía cada vez que lo hacía-. A ver, pues venga, hablo yo. Ehm... Vale, pues... Me llamo Louis Tomlinson, vivo cerca de la panadería y tengo demasiados hermanos que me tocan los cojones -Harry dio un respingo al oír esto-. Wow, un chico demasiado correcto para mi forma de hablar, ¿no? Tranquilo, tranquilo. Puedo evitarlo, pero no puedo ser la profesora de lengua. Pedazo de puta.

Harry alzó la ceja, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vale, se me escapó. Oh, joder, sonreíste. Voy a soltar tacos más a menudo, ¿vale? Vale. Ayúdame. Di un taco tú también.

El ojiverde negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Dilo -el mayor agarró a Harry por los hombros, serio.

El chico comenzó a temblar, asustado.

-Eh, tranquilo -Louis dejó de hacer fuerza al ver su reacción-. No voy a hacerte nada. 

El rizado seguía asustado y nervioso, sin saber cómo responder ni qué hacer, mientras su compañero le estudiaba con la mirada.

-Eres muy pequeñito. ¿Tienes dieciséis, cierto? ¿Por qué estás siempre tan solo? ¿Por qué no te acercas a la gente? Pareces buen chico. ¿No te sientes solo? Eres como un niño pequeñito, siento eso. Necesitas que te cuiden y te defiendan, ¿no? Yo tengo dieciocho ya, puedo adoptarte. Quiero adoptarte, pareces un cachorrito indefenso. Sé que me apresuro, pero me gusta cuidar a la gente. ¿Quieres que te cuide? Me hace ilusión cuidar a las personas, así luego son más felices. Menos a mis hermanos, no me gustan mis hermanos. Estorbos todos. ¿Te molesta que hable tanto? Es que tú no hablas nada, entonces tengo que hablar solo. Bueno, da igual. Olvida todo, parezco un acosador con demasiadas obsesiones. Vamos a empezar de nuevo, ¿vale? 

Con una sonrisa en los labios, se acercó a Harry y le abrazó fuerte contra su pecho. 

-Me llamo Louis, ¿podemos ser amigos?

Harry apenas lograba reaccionar.

-S-sí.

Aunque no lograba devolverle el abrazo, tampoco se separó de Louis.

Sus brazos se sentían cálidos y cariñosos. 

Y, por un pequeño instante, Harry sintió que veía una pequeña luz más allá de toda la oscuridad, de todos los demonios, de todas las pesadillas.


	2. Capítulo 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: Contenido muy sensible. Si les afectan temas relacionados con la depresión y la autolesión, no sigan leyendo.

Su madre y su hermana se habían marchado después del almuerzo, unas horas antes. Quería aprovechar su tiempo a solas.

Harry se miró en el espejo. Tan solo llevaba sus boxers. Se giró, quedando de perfil. Acarició su vientre plano y liso.

-Ni siquiera tienes músculo. Pareces un jodido niño de seis años -se dijo a sí mismo.

Volvió a colocarse de cara al espejo, mirando su cuerpo entero.

-Pedazo de mierda.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-¡Te odio! -el joven comenzó a sollozar, agarrando un cojín y lanzándolo por los aires- ¡Siempre tienes que ser tan..., tan jodidamente odioso! ¡Tan asqueroso! ¡Nadie se te acerca! ¡Eres una mierda! -lanzó un último cojín, que golpeó al espejo, haciendo que cayera y se rompiera en pedazos- E-Eres un torpe -el rizado cayó tal y como lo hizo el objeto, desplomándose contra el armario.

"¿Cómo puede ir todo tan mal? ¿Por qué nunca salgo de esto?" pensó. Sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecer, su ropa empezaba a empaparse y su cuerpo temblaba con más intensidad. Encogió sus rodillas sobre su pecho, escondiendo su cara sobre ellas. 

Su mente se vio repleta de imágenes, imágenes del pasado que él no quería recordar. 

Todo empezó en el colegio. A los chicos no les gustaba Harry, pero él ni siquiera sabía el porqué. Era algo torpe en los deportes y dibujar tampoco era lo suyo, pero se le daba bien la música y era un amor con todos. El rizado nunca entendió aquello. Siempre fue esa clase de chico que no hacía nada malo, que ponía su fuerza y empeño en ayudar a los demás y se arriesgaba por ello. Amaba a su madre y a su hermana, daba todo de sí en casa para ser un buen alumno y ayudar a su familia. Era un buen niño, un ángel. Entonces, ¿qué hizo mal? ¿Cuál fue el error que cometió y por el cual estaba pagando ese alto precio ahora?

El ojiverde se levantó del suelo, dando pequeños pasos. Abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó una cuchilla de una pequeña cajita. Volvió al suelo, recuperando su posición, cabizbajo y con el pelo cayendo sobre su cara. No podía controlarse. Se le iba de las manos.

Clavó la punta del objeto sobre su piel y trazó un profundo camino en su brazo, viendo la sangre brotar. 

Cuando Harry llegó al instituto, pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para empezar de nuevo. Todo iba bien, tenía amigos, tenía una buena relación con todos. Hasta que un día, en una fiesta nocturna en la que los papeles se pierden y las personas hacen locuras, un juego de retos le quitó todo lo que tenía. 

Era simple, él tenía que besar a otro chico. Había bebido por primera vez y perdió el control: lo que se suponía que debía ser un simple beso en los labios, acabó siendo un beso apasionado delante de sus compañeros. Después de eso, Harry era el "maricón de mierda" del instituto. Pero él no era eso. Sabía que no era nada de eso, no le gustaban los chicos.

Unos minutos después, su brazo estaba lleno de heridas, sangre y lágrimas, pero Harry no parecía querer parar. 

Sabía controlarse, pero aquella vez merecía más. Era consciente de que merecía más. 

Aunque los demás no lo creyeran, él sabía que se sentía atraído por las chicas. Aún así, en el momento en el que Louis le tuvo entre sus brazos, se sintió mucho más cálido que cualquier abrazo que ninguna chica le hubiera dado en su vida. Obviamente, Louis no le gustaba, porque él no era homosexual, pero el hecho de que le hubiese gustado aquel abrazo le hizo sentirse gay. Eran sentimientos gays. Le daba asco eso. Él no era gay.

Era una razón más por las que merecía toda la mierda posible. Era horrible. Daba asco. No sabía hacer nada bien y, además, era maricón.

-Das asco, ¡das asco! Maricón de mierda -golpeó los cristales con su piel, viendo su reflejo en ellos y dejando la cuchilla caer. Su ropa estaba llena de sangre y comenzaba a marearse. 

El chico se desplomó de nuevo, esta vez sobre los cristales, sintiendo un dolor agudo en su brazo y también en el resto de su cuerpo. 

En un momento, dejó de ver con claridad, así que cerró los ojos. Su corazón había cambiado su ritmo normal, así que se rindió. Su cuerpo se había agotado, así que dejó de moverse.

-T-Te odio.

Cuando perdió su voz, decidió repetirse mentalmente aquellas frases que tantas veces había oído y que había acabado creyendo.

Y justo antes de perder el conocimiento, se dio cuenta de que todas aquellas esperanzas de curarse que había tenido durante el abrazo en el hospital habían sido falsas; no podía huir de su pasado, porque aunque él corriera lejos y tratara de olvidarlo, este siempre iba pisando sus talones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... ese es el segundo capítulo. Es corto, pero creo que no sería buena idea unirlo a los demás. Sé que parece apresurado y muy dramático, pero este capítulo es muy importante para comprender el comportamiento de Harry en los capítulos siguientes.


	3. Capítulo 3.

—¿Dónde está la mierda?

—Yo qué sé, se habrá suicidado ya. Nos va a quitar toda la diversión si se suicida.

Los chicos rieron, con un aire feliz y cruel. 

Harry pasó a su lado, cabizbajo, con sus rizos sobre su cara y los hombros hundidos. Ellos no le habían visto pasar; si lo hubieran hecho, ya habrían lanzado sus puños sobre él.

—¡Eh, mariquita!

En el momento en el que los jóvenes le vieron y alzaron su voz, Harry comenzó a correr a lo largo de todo el pasillo, intentando huir de ellos. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que estas le fallaron y cayó al piso, golpeándose en las rodillas y quedando como una presa fácil para sus acosadores.

—Hola, mierdita, ¿qué tal hoy? —el más alto de ellos se acercó a Harry con aire amenazante.

El rizado simplemente tembló, queriendo huir de aquella horrible escena.

—Eh, ¿qué pasa aquí?

—Nada, profe, él se cayó y le vinimos a ayudar.

“Mentirosos”.

—Bueno... Harry, acompáñame.

Los mayores se fueron y el profesor ayudó a Harry a levantarse. Poco después, ambos caminaban hacia la enfermería.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?  

—Sí, sí. Estoy bien.

—Vale..., la enfermera vendrá y te mirará. Supongo que te hará un par de preguntas y ya. Si te sientes mal, llama a tu casa.

—Lo haré, gracias.

Esperó en la camilla a que llegara la enfermera, nervioso. Un par de horas más y la semana habría acabado en el instituto. 

—¡Harry! —Louis entró en la habitación, asfixiado, probablemente de correr— ¿Estás bien? He visto a esos chicos... Ellos... ¿Te han hecho algo?

Harry negó, tímido. 

—Dios mío, gracias. Oye... estaba buscándote. Tal vez no es el mejor momento, pero... ¿quieres salir a dar una vuelta esta tarde? Será una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor.

¿Que no era el momento? Era todo lo que Harry necesitaba en aquel instante.

◇◇◇◇◇

—Harry, sal ya del jodido baño.

—¡Espérate, Gemma! 

—¡Mamá, Harry no sale del baño!

—¡Déjale, tiene una cita! ¡Deja que tu hermano ligue por una vez!

—¡Mamá, no es una cita! —Harry salió del baño, con los rizos sobre su cara y una camiseta enorme sobre unos pantalones vaqueros que se ajustaban a su piel.

—Dios mío, si se ha vestido bien por una vez en su vida —Gemma le miró, incrédula.

—Déjame —su hermano menor hizo pucheritos, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Cogió el móvil, viendo en la barra superior que tenía mensajes. Desbloqueó su teléfono y abrió la conversación.

[18/05 16:46] Louis: Hola, Ricitos. Te espero en la entrada de tu casa a las cinco, no te olvides. Vístete bien, esto es una cita ;)  
[18/05 16:48] Louis: ¿Ricitos? Es broma, tranquilo. No me gusta que me ignores :(  
[18/05 16:49] Louis: Haz :(  
[18/05 16:49] Louis: Oye, eso de Haz suena bien. Haz. Voy a llamarte Haz. Hazzaaaaa. Oh, mira. Eso también suena bien. Hazza, Haz, Ricitos. Soy un hacha con los nombres.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa. Este chico sabía cómo hacer sonreír a cualquiera, era un amor.

El problema era que... ¿qué podía responderle?

[18/05 16:53] Harry Styles: Ya bajo, acabo de terminar de vestirme.

¿Demasiado frío? No quería dar esa impresión...

[18/05 16:53] Harry Styles: :) 

Sí, con eso bastaba. 

Guardó su móvil en su mochila, cogió sus cosas y bajó las escaleras, con prisa.

—Harry, vas a comerte el suelo un día de estos.

—Lo siento, mamá, tengo prisa —el chico comenzó a buscar algo en los cajones, estresado— ¡Ajá! —sacó un par de monedas y un billete, sonriendo.

—Dios mío, Harry, ¿tanto te cuesta pedirme dinero que en vez de pedírmelo, tienes que rebuscar en tu cajón? 

—No me gusta pedir —dijo, acercándose a su madre para besar su mejilla.

—A las ocho y media en casa, Harry. ¿Va a venir a cenar? ¿Le has dicho lo de quedarse a dormir? 

—Por Dios, mamá, nos hemos conocido esta semana. ¿Quieres que le espante o qué? 

—Bueno, como mínimo, tráele a cenar. Tengo que agradecerle lo que hizo por ti.

—Adiós, mamá —el chico ignoró su comentario y salió de la casa, con una sonrisa. 

Se colocó la enorme camiseta, sus pantalones y sus pulseras, mordiéndose el labio. Se percató de la presencia del castaño en la escalera, sentado y jugando a algo con su móvil.

—Hola —ni siquiera Harry podía creer que hubiera dicho una palabra sin titubear.

El castaño se giró, guardando el móvil y sonriendo ampliamente. 

—¡Hola, Haz! —Louis envolvió al más pequeño entre sus brazos, sonriendo y alejándose luego, para mirarle a la cara— Wow, hoy no estás temblando. Eso me anima, creo que significa que ya no te doy miedo ni nada por el estilo.

Harry sonrió. De alguna forma, Louis le había hecho sentirse seguro con él, ya que se pasaba todo el día enviándole mensajes y hablándole cuando había oportunidad. De verdad se había tomado en serio aquello de ser amigos.

Caminaron, apenas diciendo pequeñas cosas como algún comentario que Louis hizo sobre deporte, y otro sobre un gato que pasaba por allí. Y la consiguiente muerte prematura de Harry al ver al gatito. 

—Mira, por aquí hay un lago que me gusta mucho. Es bonito, suelo venir aquí cuando necesito pensar o cosas así —a Harry le sorprendió esa faceta de Louis. Le veía tan despreocupado y feliz que no se paró a pensar que él también necesitaría tiempo a solas y tranquilidad—. Cuando era pequeño, encontré a mi perro aquí. Bueno, por aquel entonces no era mi perro. Me costó un huevo convencer a mis padres de llevármelo —el ojiazul dejó escapar una risa—. ¿Tú tienes animales?

—Un gato.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Chocolate.

—Es un nombre original, ¿eh? —el mayor rió sarcásticamente.

Ambos se sentaron en la hierba, protegidos por el pequeño bosquecillo y mirando hacia el lago.

—Eh —Harry sonrió triste, haciendo pucheros— yo tenía once años, no le puedes pedir más a un niño de once años.

Y, sin razón aparente, Louis comenzó a sonreír más de lo que nunca había hecho delante de Harry.

—¿P-Pasa algo?

—Sólo he descubierto que puedes hacer una frase completa. Si te pregunto, contestas. Al menos eso consuela —Louis se veía contento—. Me siento solo cuando no contestas a nada. Es decir, sé que nos acabamos de conocer y eso, pero las relaciones normales van así. Conoces a alguien, sales a dar una vuelta, hablan, se hacen amigos. Pero tú hablas muy poco.

—Oh... L-Lo siento...

—Tranquilo —le revuelve el pelo—. Ya me acostumbré. 

El rizado dejó que el color rojo inundara sus mejillas, con una pequeña sonrisita.

—Dios mío, Harry, eres demasiado adorable.

Harry se sonrojó aún más, sin saber qué decir. 

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Louis le había empujado suavemente, haciendo que su espalda quedara contra la hierba y colocándose sobre él a horcajadas, con una pierna a cada lado de las caderas de Harry y sus manos sobre su pecho, apoyado en sus rodillas.

Aquello hacía que se creara una batalla en el estómago del más pequeño. Su roce, su sonrisa, el hecho de que se interesara por él como nadie lo había hecho nunca. Le hacía feliz tener un amigo, que alguien se preocupara por hacerle reír, que alguien quisiera hablar con él y salir a dar una vuelta tal y como lo estaban haciendo ahora.

—Te tengo —Louis sonrió con malicia.

Antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera asustarse respecto a esa sonrisa, Louis ya estaba haciendo cosquillas sobre la barriga del chico, sin ser brusco pero provocando que perdiera el aire con tanta risa. 

—¡Por favor, deja de torturarme! —el ojiverde no podía parar de reír. Aquella era la peor tortura que alguien podía recibir.

—Te lo mereces.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Por ser adorable.

Harry apenas tenía fuerzas para responder. ¿No era Louis su amigo? Aquello era traición.

—Vale, ya se me cansaron las manos —dejó las cosquillas, dejando que Harry suspirara y recuperara el aire. Sin embargo, no cambió su posición.

Louis pasó sus pequeñas manos por el pelo de Harry, enredando sus manos en él. 

—Me gusta tu pelo, es bonito. 

Se agachó suavemente, mirando a Harry de cerca, sus rostros casi tocándose. Inspiró con fuerza y volvió a distanciar su cara de la del rizado. 

—Y huele a fresas, a fresas ricas.

—Las fresas siempre están ricas, Louis.

—Es verdad —el chico se levantó, volviendo a sentarse al lado de Harry, que hizo lo mismo.

Ambos miraron al agua. Ya casi llegaba la época de calor extremo, la hierba estaba de un color verde brillante, el agua estaba totalmente limpia y habían animales salvajes por el lugar.

—Debería agradecerte que me hayas traído aquí. Es un sitio precioso.

—No me lo agradezcas. Eres un chico tranquilo, así que supuse que era buena idea traerte aquí. 

Harry se sintió alagado. No por eso de “tranquilo”, sino por el hecho de que Louis quisiera ir con él a un sitio tan bonito y especial como aquel.

—Oye... Mi madre dice que..., bueno, ella me dijo que te dijera que si querías pasar este fin de semana en mi casa y venir hoy a cenar. Le dije que no quería que te sintieras compromet...

—¡Sí! —Louis casi estallaba de la emoción— Me muero por ir, Harry. ¿De verdad tu madre dijo eso? ¿Y a ti no te importa? Adóptame, Haaaarry.

—¿No se supone que me adoptarías tú? 

—Ah, vale, vale. No me quieres, Harry.

—Es que nos acabamos de conocer.

—¡Se supone que tienes que decirme que me quieres! ¡Le haces daño a mi corazón!

—Perdóname, Louis, perdóname, ¡no fue queriendo!

—No, ¡eres un ser sin corazón! 

Y, tras declarar su sentencia de muerte (Harry veía la muerte mucho menos dolorosa que lo que Louis le hacía), Louis volvió a las andadas, atacando a Harry a cosquillas. 

Sí, realmente las cosquillas dolían, pero Harry definitivamente era feliz, doliera o no. Nada podría hacerle más feliz que aquello y nada podría quitarle su sonrisa.

◇◇◇◇◇

—A ver, me explican por qué diablos vinieron empapados. 

—Louis me tiró al agua.

—¡Yo no fui! ¡Embustero! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Trolero! —el acusado estalló en carcajadas.

—Duermes en el suelo, Louis.

—Mejor, princesa. Así duermo a sus pies, mi majestad.

—¡Louis! 

—Vaya dos —la madre de Harry caminó hacia la cocina, que se unía a la sala de estar, mirando a los dos chicos con una sonrisa feliz— ¿Qué quieren cenar?

—Algo que se coma —respondió el rizado, con una sonrisa permanente.

—Harry, yo tengo algo que se come. ¿Quieres?

—¿Has traído comida desde casa? —preguntó Harry, confuso.

—Nací con la gamba puesta —contestó, en voz baja.

Harry se mordió el labio al entender lo que quería decir, nervioso. Odiaba ese tipo de bromas. 

—Me voy a mi cuarto —el menor se levantó, haciendo ademán de marcharse.

Louis agarró su brazo, mirándole con tristeza. 

—Lo siento, lo siento. Es la costumbre. Es lo que tiene que tus mejores amigos sean gays y pareja y, además, necesitados de sexo todo el tiempo. ¿Quieres hablar de algo mejor? Puedo comprarte un gato —rió.

Harry esbozó una inevitable sonrisa. 

—Está bien, está bien. Podemos..., ¿quieres ver una peli?

—¿Y si subimos y te hago cosquillas? 

—¡No! Ya tuve bastante hoy, me hiciste llorar. 

Louis rió, revolviendo el pelo de Harry. 

—Está bien, no más guerra por hoy.

—Chicoooos, a cenar.

—Ya vamos —los chicos hablaron al unísono, riendo después.

◇◇◇◇◇

—Bueno, ahora díganme cómo es que me giré un momento y estaban los dos llenos de espaguetis y salsa.

Ambos chicos se señalaron mutuamente, culpándose.

—Dios mío, qué dos. Venga, fuera.

—Mamáaaa, no te pongas así —contestó Harry, medio dormido.

—Son las once. A dormir.

—Nooooo, noooo —su hijo se acostó en el sillón, mirando hacia la tele.

—Perdone... Ehm...

—Anne —la madre de Harry se presentó, esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

—Anne —Louis sonrió—. Yo voy arriba a cambiarme de ropa, ¿dónde es?

—La primera a la izquierda.

—Gracias.

Louis subió, entrando a la habitación de Harry. Era un espacio bonito y tranquilo. Estaba ordenado y limpio.

Sacó su bolsa y se cambió, poniéndose unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta normal, algo parecido a lo que Harry llevaba. 

Sonrió, fijándose en una foto que había sobre la mesilla. Eran Harry y otras dos chicas, una de ellas su madre y la otra, según lo que le habían dicho, probablemente era su hermana.

Harry se veía muy pequeño y adorable en aquella foto. 

Louis había desarrollado una especie de sentimiento especial por Harry. Era algo así como... una responsabilidad. Él sentía que debía cuidar a Harry, como cuando tienes un hermano pequeño y tienes esa necesidad de cuidarle porque es tu hermano, algo igual a eso. Apenas le había conocido hace nada, pero ya necesitaba cuidarle y mantenerle a salvo. Había decidido centrarse en eso, y iba a lograrlo.

Volvió a bajar, encontrándose con la sorpresa de una bolita durmiente en el sillón. 

—Anne... ¿qué hago? Se ha dormido.

—Despiértale y dile que suba, antes de que se despierte por su cuenta y empiece a hacer ruidos como siempre hace —sonríe.

—Me da pena despertarle... Voy a llevarle a la cama.

Louis se acercó a Harry, con cuidado. Agarró su cuerpo como si de cristal se tratara y lo levantó, suavemente, su pecho contra el de Harry y sus brazos rodeando su cintura, con miedo de que el chico se moviera y se cayera. Con suerte, el sueño de Harry era profundo y logró llevarle hasta la cama, depositándole en ella y tapándole con cariño. 

—Buenas noches.

Dejó un beso sobre los rizos del chico ya dormido y se acostó en la cama que había al lado de la de Harry, que estaba pegada pero salía desde abajo, quedando algo más pegada al suelo. Desde ahí, podía observar como el pequeño chico se abrazaba a un peluche enorme, como un niño.

Louis sonrió. Era la primera vez que veía al chico tan tranquilo, durmiendo como un bebé. 

Era bonito verle de aquella forma.

◇◇◇◇◇

El ojiazul se despertó al oír un ruido que no logró reconocer. Más tarde, se percató de que eran llantos. Los llantos de Harry.

—¿Hazza? ¿Estás bien?

Louis se incorporó, preocupado. Subió a la cama de Harry.

—¡No! ¡No! D-Déjame... N-No te acerques, n-no me toques... P-Por favor... —el chico sollozaba tan fuerte que a Louis se le partía el corazón.

—Tranquilo... 

—No me hagas daño...

—No te haré daño, Haz. Sabes que es lo último que haría.

—D-Déja... me... —Harry perdía el aire.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a tu madre? —el ojiazul se acercó un poco.

—¡No! Por favor... Márchate... Louis...

—Hazza... —dijo el mayor, acercándose a él.

Harry se encogió en una esquina de la cama, temblando. Abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho y escondió su cabecita en el espacio entre sus rodillas y su tronco.

—No merezco esto... Por favor...

—Harry —el castaño abrazó al ojiverde, con cuidado— Estoy aquí. Contigo. ¿Es por los chicos del instituto? Yo no soy como ellos, lo sabes. Soy tu amigo, ¿sabes? Te conocí hace unos días y ahora estoy aquí, en tu cama y abrazándote intentando que no llores. ¿Crees que si no te tuviera cariño y quisiera golpearte, estaría aquí haciendo esto? Te he tenido a solas en una habitación de hospital, estando tú hecho mierda. Te he tenido dormido entre mis brazos. Te podía haber hecho cualquier cosa ya si quisiera, y estoy aquí intentando cuidarte. ¿No entiendes que, desde que te conocí, estoy intentando ayudarte? —Louis sonrió al notar que Harry dejaba de sollozar y comenzaba a tranquilizarse— Así que déjame cuidarte un poco y despreocúpate de lo demás, ¿vale? Somos amigos —terminó, alejándose un poco para ver a Harry, aún con sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—G-Gracias —el chico buscó un pañuelo para limpiarse la cara, aún con algunas lágrimas.

—Todo estará bien. ¿Quieres que te abrace mientras duermes?

Harry miró sus manos, sin decir nada, nervioso.

—Tranquilo, lo entiendo, ¿sí? Mira —Louis se acostó en la cama que estaba más pegada al suelo, mirando a Harry, que estaba en la superior—. Ven, acuéstate aquí, al borde.

El rizado le hizo caso, colocándose en el borde, de lado y con sus piernas encogidas contra su pecho. 

Sin decir nada, Louis alargó su mano hasta Harry, acariciando la del menor.

—A mí tampoco me gustaba el colegio —Louis comenzó a narrar su historia—. A mis compañeros no les gustaba yo. Era... bastante aniñado, ya sabes, cuando era pequeño. Más que ahora —el chico no pudo evitar una risita—. Y, bueno, me cambié mucho de colegio. Lo... Lo pasé realmente mal. Pero ahora estamos hablando de ti, ¿vale? No de mí —Harry le miraba con curiosidad—. Y... nunca tuve a nadie que me cuidara, por eso..., por eso, desde que te vi, tuve la necesidad de cuidar de ti. Necesito cuidar de ti, protegerte de eso. Lo haré, ¿vale? Y tendrás amigos. ¿Qué tal si mañana vamos los dos juntos a casa de Zayn y Niall? Son amigos míos. Podemos pasar la noche allí, si quieres. También estará Liam. ¿Sabes quién es? Liam Payne, el que está bueno y está en el equipo de boxeo —el pequeño dio un respingo al oír esto—. Tranquilo, no mataría ni a una mosca. ¿Quieres? 

—N-No sé.

—Tranquilo, ¿sí? Mañana me dices. Y... bueno, a lo que iba. Que te voy a cuidar, siempre que tú me dejes hacerlo. Sé que a lo mejor voy demasiado rápido pero, Harry, necesitas esto. Mereces esto, ¿vale? Apenas te conozco, pero te he visto por el instituto muchas veces. Me llamaste la atención desde que entraste a primero. Menos mal que tuve ocasión de hablarte —Louis comenzó a hacer dibujos con su dedo en la mano de Harry, con cariño—. Todo va a estar bien. Duérmete, tienes que dormir.

Harry asintió, más tranquilo. Louis agarró su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Al principio, Harry se tensó con ese contacto tan íntimo. No quería sentirse gay... Pero, ¿qué más daba en aquel instante? Ese roce hacía aparecer en él el sentimiento más cálido que jamás había sentido.

—Buenas noches, Haz.

—Buenas noches, Louis.

—Recuerda que todo va a estar bien, pequeño.

“Pequeño”.

Su pequeño ángel.


End file.
